The present invention relates to remote control devices for controlling domestic electronic appliances remotely.
Recently, a remote control device is annexed to an electronic appliance such as a television set or a video tape recorder. The user is capable of using such remote control device for controlling the functions of the electronic appliance from far away.
A cable television set used in the Northern American district has many channels, for example, scores of channels. Thus, a remote control device used to control such television set has a key-in unit which includes keys numbered "0"-"9" to key in numeral data "0"-"9" to designate a channel and an enter key which is used to designate the end of keying-in a channel number after the channel number is keyed in one figure by one figure.
For example, in order to designate a channel "2" which is a number of one figure, a key numbered "2" and the enter key are required to be operated in this order. In order to designate a channel numbered "25", the keys numbered "2" and "5" and the enter key are required to be operated in this order. However, the respective keys for designating those channels perform only a sole control function. Thus, the number of keys is large and the whole device is large-scaled, disadvantageously.
Another remote control device has a key "10+" to key in data on a numeral at the place of "10" in addition to the keys numbered "0"-"9" to key in a channel number of two figures. For example, when a channel "12" is desired to be selected, the keys "10+" and the key "2" are required to be operated in this order to thereby convert "10+" and "2" to corresponding remote control codes, which are then sent sequentially. Those sent remote control codes are received by a television set at a receiving end to thereby select the channel "12". In this remote control device, the key "10+" is required to be provided to thereby increase the number of keys and hence render the whole remote control device large-scaled.
In order that data on any one of 20-29, 30-39 and 40-49 channels may be keyed in, further keys "20+", "30+" and "40+" are required to be provided and hence the whole remote control device would be large-scaled.